Letters to Orochimaru
by RinYamanari
Summary: Sequel to "'til the end"! "Please come and get me, I can't stand this any longer!" She' s desperate. No one seems to like her, no one cares about her. Orochimaru will accept her, will he? Probably not, but there is nothing she can lose anymore, so she leaves the village to find him. Rated T because of language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's me again! **

**As you might know, I have stopped writing "fate", because of the lack of interactions, but I've got motivation to write this sequel now, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Sorry that it is a story about Orochimaru again. One day this will change I think.**

**The first two chapters are only the introduction, the real story starts at chapter 3. So if you want, you can skip to that, but then you might miss some important facts about the main character and the whole situation she is in. **

Orochimaru, why haven't you come to get me, yet?

I'm suffering, god damnit! Is this what you want! You're sadistic. I know you like seeing other people suffer, but that's not fair. Why me? Why do you let someone suffer if they promise you to do everything for you?

You know, my parents were fighting all the time, I think that's what also stands in my first letter to you. But now, they're acting like nothing ever happened. How dare they? All these years of fighting, all these years of crying out of psychological pain,all these years of gossiping behind our backs, because my parents were too gutless to confess they aren't in love anymore even if everyone could see it. What was all of this for? Nothing, at least that's their opinion.

Additionally, my skills as a Kunoichi aren't that great anymore. All the stress and pain made me lose my motivation. I became lazy, unathletic. I need someone who can train me, get my motivation back. They've tried. They've sent a Jo-Nin. I can't remember his name, but that doesn't matter anyway, because he was of no use to me. He just kept offending me every time I failed doing something.

Would you be nicer to me if you were my Sensei? Probably not, but I wouldn't care. I wouldn't care because you are all I want. With you, my motivation would come back immediately, I'm pretty sure about that.

My so-called best friend ignore me now. She was sent to another shinobi village and since then I haven't heard from her. I could write a letter to her, but for the past few years, I've always been the one to start a conversation, so I guess I've been the only one being interested in keeping in touch all the time. On the other side, I know that my other friends still have contact to her. They're getting letter from her at least once a week.

Speaking about my other friends, here's a fact: They are annoying, that's all I have to say. They are trapped in their own worlds,just like me, but with them it's different. Their worlds are childish,build from naive childhood dreams while mine are reasonable, more adult. They are older than me, but behave like they were younger. They've never got time for me or that's what they say, but from their conversations I know that they would've got time if they wanted to. That's just so depressing.

What am I to do? I finally want to be with you, Orochimaru! I don't need my friends! I don't need my family, although I'd feel a little bit sorry for them. Not for my parents, but for my sister, my grandma and my aunt, because they were always by my side.

I need you, Orochimaru

And I can't live without you!

I can't stand this any longer!

Please come and get me!

I exist!

And I'll prove it to you one day!

Then I'll be there for you,

'til the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first two chapters are only the introduction, the real story starts at chapter 3. So if you want, you can skip to that, but then you might miss some important facts about the main character and the whole situation she is in. **

Orochimaru-sama,

Why aren't you here yet?

I know it's crazy to think you'd come without me giving you a reason for it, you don't even receive my letters, but deep down, I've got hope, because I know you always need new subordinates.

It's awful, I'm always complaining, but you won't believe it, there is a light, a light which brightens my life a little bit. However, this light is endangered by the darkness which comes closer and closer.

You know, it's crazy, but, I don't know how to say it... I think I'm in love. I've met a girl at an event here in Konoha and she was very nice. We even share the same interests. We are friends now, but whenever I get a letter from her, my heart beats a thousand times faster and whenever I think of her, I can't stop smiling.

Is this love? I've always thought I wasn't capable of love and to be honest I'm scared, because it feels so strange and what if she doesn't love me back? I mean I'm also a girl. It would destroy me if she'd say no or if we would be in a relationship and I realize it wasn't true love.

It's not only that, I'm also afraid of hurting her. Someone who is willing to be your subordinate and slave, no offense towards you, can't be healthy in their mind. I don't know what to do, because I know that one day I have to decide between you and her. You would never accept a relationship of a subordinate, would you? Who knows, maybe you'd hold her captive to make me compliant.

Anyway, I just have to see how this evolves.

Change of topic:

The persons who called themselves my friends don't want to have any contact to me anymore. To be honest, I don't care. As I've told you in another letter, they were annoying anyway, but now I'm completely alone. I've got the girl I'm in love with, but she lives in another village, so unfortunately we can't see each other every day.

Can you believe that all of this happened because these children just can't differ between seriousness and sarcasm? I've made fun of them, because there was this one thing about a mission they just wouldn't understand, but I even said it in a exaggerated mocking tone, so I thought they would understand it was sarcasm. Instead they went crazy and said they'd need a break from me and today came the message that it's completely over.

Not my problem, I'd say, because they are just dumb. They'll see that they're lost without me, I'm sure about that. They don't have a plan for their future, they're stupid and they aren't even able to make their lunchboxes on their own. They are adults, but the lunchbixes are always from their parents. How should they ever become independent?

You see, Orochimaru-sama, there are some things that make me happy and maybe you would now say that I don't need you anymore. In fact, I need you more than ever, but as a good guy, you know? Like a second father or something of that sort. Someone who tells me that my decisions are right and gives me courage to do whatever I want. Even if there are these two lights in my live I've just told you about, there is still too much darkness to handle on my own.

l'll do whatever it takes

To find you,

So you can lead me

Out of my darkness

And then you will guide me

'til the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru-sama, it's been a while.

Things have changed over the last few months. I'm feeling better at the moment, because I have found new friends and decided to get my own flat to get away from my parents.

Living on my own is an adventure, there are always things I do wrong, it's not like I was born a housewife or something like that, but I can somehow manage that.

These friends I made are very nice to me. I coincidentally met them and they instantly started talking to me. We've been talking a lot and they were encouraging me to forget all the negative things and live my own life. They were also the ones having the idea with the flat and I was surprised when my parents said it was ok. Of course I haven't told them about you, I never would, they would absolutely think I'm a traitor if I did.

Am I a traitor? I mean yeah, you're an enemy of Konoha, one of the most dangerous, but you're also only a man, aren't you. Anyway, it's not like you'll ever get to read my letters, so it shouldn't be a big deal, should it?

My new friends also helped me starting with training again. Maybe you remember that I've told you I lost my motivation, now it's back, so I'll do my best again to become strong like you are or even stronger. Joke aside, I'll never be stronger than you, but I wish I would at least be strong enough for you to notice me. I've still got that Otogakure headband I once took from a dead shinobi by the way. It's always there in my cupboard and whenever I feel sad, I still take it out and put it on.

Remember the fake friends I told you about? They came back to me, telling me they need me. What did I say? They are lost without me. I didn't care though, I said I want them to leave me alone forever, so they reluctantly left.

And that girl I met, it turned out she didn't like me in any way, she just acted like she did. That's life, huh? It's not like I care, a relationship would only get in my way of coming to you one day. Yeah, I've decided, one day, when I'm strong enough, I'll leave the village and search for you. I don't want to be parted from you anymore and I don't want to wait for you to find me, so I'll become active by myself. It will be hard, I know, but it will be worth it as long as I can be with you. Nobody can stop me, not even my new friends.

And I'll do everything I can

To prove you I'm worth it

To show you I'm strong enough

And then we'll be one

'til the end

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. From now on, there will be a storyline as you maybe already assumed while reading the last abstract,so things are getting interesting! **

**See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here I am once again! **

**Please enjoy my new chapter! :)**

Orochimaru-sama,

I ran away from home today. I've finally had enough of all this suffering. I took my things and left at three in the morning and it turned out it was the best time to flee. No one was there, even the guards at the entrance of the village were asleep.

Now I am looking for you, hoping I'll find you soon, because I don't know how long I can survive on my own here in the wilderness.

I don't know if running away was the right choice since I don't really know where to look for you. The only clue I have is that you've got a village somewhere in Ta no kuni, so maybe it will be easy finding you, but it's dangerous right? I'm sure you have thousands of shinobi stationed around that village to make sure it keeps hidden, right? I'm sure you are that cautious and that's good if it wouldn't make it harder for me to come close to me. Will they let me in? Will they believe me that I am not a foe? What should I do if they attack me? I know some basic jutsu, but that doesn't make me an equivalent enemy, does it?

I have only packed my most important belongings and some food pills to stay alive for the time being. Will it be enough until I find you? I don't know, but taking more things with me would have been the wrong thing to do. It would only slow me down and attract thieves.

Anyway, there is no point in worrying about such things now, I'll just have to see what the next few days or weeks bring and how to react to it.

Right now, I'm sitting under a tree. It's getting dark and it smells like it will start raining soon, so I decided to rest here until tomorrow morning. I won't get any sleep though, because I'm so scared and excited. This could all go the way I want it to be. I could find you and you could accept me and let me live with you, or it can become dangerous, if someone from Konoha or from your village will find me. Worst case: I'll find you but you don't want to accept me, so you'll chase me out of the country, leaving me alone without anything left. I definitely can't go back to Konoha after this, you should know that. I'm a rogue ninja, a traitor now, just like you are. As long as I can be with you, that doesn't matter, but I don't know what I would do should you decide to reject me...

However, as I said before, there is no point in thinking about these horrible scenarios yet. No matter what the consequences are.

Because I need you

and I feel so lost without you.

Only together with you will I be happy again

'til the end.


End file.
